1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display that treats image data with a large bit width. For example, some embodiments of the invention can be applied to liquid crystal displays, organic electro luminescence (EL) displays, plasma displays, field emission displays (FED), digital light processing (DLP) devices, and other displays.
Furthermore, another embodiment of the invention relates to a data processing method in a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there is a trend that display devices are required to show a higher displaying performance for a higher resolution and a higher image quality. In step with this, the bit width of digital signal systems has been increasing.
In classical displays, a typical bit width is e.g. 24 bits as the sum of the respective 8 bits of R, G and B signals.
On the contrary, some recent displays employ a four-phase drive system in which each of R, G and B signals is composed of 12 bits. In this case, the bit width is as large as 12*4*3=144 bits.